Neighbour Hood Superstar
by Contessabieber
Summary: Contessas BFF Rebecca Was Neighbors with Justin Bieber During Their Childhood When Rebecca Tells Her Friend Contessa Justin Bieber Was Visiting She wasn't Very Excited until She Gets To Know Him! The Problem is Rebecca Likes Justin. will a friend be lost?


"Contessa!" "Contessa!" You hear someone calling down the school hall. You turn around and it is ur BFF Rebecca. "Contessa GUESS WHAT?" She says. You say "WHATT!" Your BFF says

"So you know how me and Justin Bieber were neighbors back when we lived in Canada right?" She says. "Yeah...You have told me about a million times..." you say. "WELL GUESS WHO TEXTED ME SAYING THEY WERE COMING TO VISIT FOR A WEEK!" Your BFF screams almost outta breath.

"Justin Bieber?" "YEAHH! OMG IM SOO EXCITED! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN YEARS!" your BFF says. "Ok dude, calm down!" you say. "I don't get this whole Bieber Fever thing.

"Why do people like him?" You see the thing is, your BFF used to live next to Justin when they lived in Canada, and were really close friends, and still are. You think he is a total weirdo and doesn't deserve his fame. Within a week later, you were at ur BFF's house sitting on the couch watching tv on a Saturday morning.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" you say. "Okayy...but don't regret it!" your BFF says. You were pretty confused, but whatever you thought. So you opened the door and there was Justin Bieber! You said "Can I help you?" while being really creeped out and annoyed. Justin said " Rebecca! It's great to see you again!" but the truth is, he knew is wasn't her.

But the instant he say you he thought you were gorgeous. You say "Wrong person..." and grabs ur BFF to the door and they hug and as soon as you know it you are sitting on the couch between the two.

Your BFF was freaking out and trying to get him to sign everything she owned and taking bazillions of pictures to prove to people she knew him. Justin was pretty annoyed, but he thought...it can't be THAT bad.

Until she asked him to put his lip mark on her poster of him. At that point he thought she had went to an obsessive fan and a not-so-much down to earth old friend. The whole time you kept rolling your eyes at Justin and ur BFF.

Justin kept looking at you...in a cute way. But you told yourself you could NOT be falling for him even though you did always think he was pretty hot. It was nighttime and you and Justin were spending the night. While you were in ur BFF's room changing into ur pj's, someone walks into the room...

You were changing into your pj's at ur BFF's house when someone walks into the room. Your BFF does a PERFECT Justin voice and impersontation. I quickly turned around and ducked under the bed not completely dressed yet.

You think you hear Justin's voice, but really its ur BFF trying to mess with you. She says in the perfect Justin voice "Contessa are you in here? Rebecca told me to come get you and let you know we were gunna start the movie!"

From under the bed you say "GET OUT YOU IDIOT! IM CHANGING!" Your BFF falls to the ground laughing and you soon realize it was not Justin. You grab a pillow and throw the pillow at ur BFF.

After you are changed you go downstairs and are sitting in between your BFF and Justin. During the movie Justin did the yawn arm around trick on you. You reached for his arm to throw it off you, but somehow, you really liked it and kept it there.

Justin smiled just to himself for that moment when he realized you were going to hit him or insult him somehow but didn't. During the movie you go so sleepy, you actually fell asleep with Justin's arm around you.

Your BFF was SO jealous of you and stomped upstairs after yelling "GOODNIGHT JUSTIN." to him. Justin had officially thought his old neighbor went crazy. After the movie was over, Justin carried you upstairs and into ur BFF's room and put you on her bed.

At this point you were awake, but didn't want Justin to know. He stood there for a minute thinking then said quietly "Goodnight Contessa. I think I'm starting to like you." and gave you a kiss on your cheek. You started to blush but luckily it was dark in your BFF's room and he couldn't tell.

The next morning Justin got up and made breakfast. You walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes, your favorite morning food. Justin said "Good morning Contessa. Care for a pancake?" You looked at the pancake and it was heart shaped, but there was only one of them.

Your BFF was still asleep. You said "umm sure." and he put the heart shaped one on your plate. You were freaking out in your mind. You tried to convince yourself you didn't like him but obviously it didn't work.

You were madly in love with him! Your BFF walked downstairs right before you cut your heart shaped pancake and saw it. "Where's mine Justin?" you BFF said really flirty.

You ate your pancake as soon as you could. "uhhh right here" Justin said pointing to a normal circle one. Your BFF was so mad at you she didn't even to you all day.

When Justin went out to hang with Ryan, your BFF started yelling at you. "HE DID WHAT?" she said referring to your heart shaped pancake and the kiss on the cheek Justin gave you late last night.

You though "oh no...how did she find out?" and you say "How did you find out?". Your BFF says "You KNOW I'm a light sleeper. I heard and SAW everything! Justin's love for you was ruining your friendship!

It had been a few days since Justin has been here to visit. You two had grown closer than ever! You couldn't help but admit you were madly in love with him, even though before he came you hated his guts.

He even liked you two! You guys were just a match made in heaven! But there was one problem...you lost your BFF. You didn't know if she was jealous, mad, or just plain crazy.

After she found out what Justin did for you at her house, she didn't speak to you again. You tried apologizing, and Justin even tried apologizing! But nothing would work.

She absolutely hated you. You were laying on your bed thinking about all of what had happened in the past few days with your laptop opened to Facebook.

You got a new chat message from Justin! You immediately read it and it said: Contessa, i couldnt be more sorry for you and Rebecca's friendship. I feel SO bad! You immediatelly typed back :No worries. She'll get over it someday.

He typed back: Soo, what are you doing this afternoon? If you're not busy wanna meet me at the park? Ice cream on me! You couldn't help but smile. You absolutely loved him even though you have known each other for such a short time.

You typed back :Definitally! I'll meet you there! You two talked forever then before you knew it you were at the park. You looked all over for him and couldn't find him. You then thought about reality.

You thought "Did he stand me up?" But then you feel someone grab you by the waist, pick you up, and twirl you around. It was Justin! He said "Hey Shawty!" and kissed you on the cheek. You couldn't help but blush and smile "Hey Justy" you said. "Justy?" he said.

"It's my nickname for you" you said and smiled. "look, I've been thinking, I really like you and I was wondering if you could be my gir-" was all Justin could say before he got cut off by paparazzi chasing after them.

He said "Quick! Grab my hand!" So you grabbed his hand and you two ran for what seemed like forever. Just when you thought you got rid of them, you heard someone yell out to you "Contessa! Justin!" You turned around and it was...

After you and Justin ran away from the paparazzi, you thought you had gotten rid of them. When you heard someone call you and Justin's name. You turn around to see who it was...and it was your BFF!

She walks over to you and Justin and apologizes. "Look, I am SO sorry about not talking to you. And Justin I'm sorry I'm not that old down-to-earth friends. I really hope you both can forgive me and pretend like this never happened.

I guess I just got caught up with everything, but I promise it won't happen again!" your BFF says. You and Justin Look at each other and you say "Friends forever?" and your BFF says back "FOREVER!" and you two hug each other.

Justin clears his throat and you both hug him at the same time. In just one day, you and Justin were on the cover of every teen magazine and they all had the same title "Who is Justin's Mystery Girl?". You couldn't believe it.

Even though you had only known Justin for a couple of day, you two were in love, and your BFF didn't mind. Turns out, Ryan had some feelings for her and they started dating. Everything was going great!

Right until it was the day before Justin had to leave back to Atlanta. "I can't believe you're leaving Justin! I'm going to miss you SO much!" you say. "I know babe, me too! Promise me we'll keep in touch?" Justin said sadly.

"Promise" you said with tears in your eyes and hugged him. Ryan and Rebecca were on a date at some restaurant and you and Justin were at the park spending your last couple hours together.

You and Justin hugged forever, and before you knew it he was about to cry too. Then Justin get's a call. You looked over his shoulder and it was "Restricted Number". You say "Who is it? Is it a prank call?". "I don't know but I'll answer it anyways" Justin said in his super hero voice you loved so much.

You realized that just seven days ago you absolutely hated his guts, and now you were in love with him! You were going to miss him so much you even started crying! "uhh hello?" Justin said as he answered his phone. "Uhuh...REALLY? THATS GREAT! Thanks so much man!". You looked over at Justin.

He said it was Usher saying he had the next month off, so he could spend it however! His choice was obvious, with you, Ryan, and your BFF right there in Toronto . You immediatelly hugged him and kissed his cheek, and he did the same.

Then someone comes behind you. It was Ryan and your BFF. They were practically making out, and it was quite disgusting. You and Justin hadn't even kissed eachother yet! You leaned in, and so did Justin.

Right before you two were about to kiss, Ryan blurts out "EEEWWWW! GET A ROOM!". You look over at him like you were about to kill him. "Look who's talking!" you say.

Your BFF starts laughing and so does Justin. A week later, you and Justin were going strong, until he gets a text message. He was in the bathroom at the restaurant while you were on a date with him. Curiously, you pick up his phone and read it.

You start to bawl. You run out of the restaurant and sit on a park bench. Justin finds out after he realizes you're gone and pays the bill. He sits next you and says "Hey Shawty, whats wrong?". You look at him and don't say anything.

He tries to put his arm around you but you push it away. You hand him his phone with the text open to it. He reads is and sighs. It was from...


End file.
